Black Hound Blues (Game)
Black Hound Blues is a fictional gear based gacha game. It is published by PsychoTECH. GR for their products. The game features famous (and infamous) people of the power species which stretches across the generations. The player collects their cards and forms a party of three with the cards they've collected. They designate a leader and two supporting characters, after which the player can take them on missions and play with others. Through Rogue Lockwood's Psych Link, Characters and their voice lines are formed through the memories of those who are linked. Through this the game is able to create "Antagonist" characters using their actual appearance and things that they've said. Game Mechanics All playable characters in the game are rated by a rarity range from one to six stars, one stars being the weakest, and six stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain in the game. Characters are unlocked by using Recruit in the Store mode. Recruiting a single character costs 5 Crimson Gems. It will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon five or ten characters at once, for a cost of 25 and 50 Crimson Gems respectively. Initially the game featured 5 star characters as the highest rarity in the game but after the Clock Tower Games the game updated with some participants of the Clock Tower games as well as the addition of "Desperado." Desperado allows the player to upgrade a five star character to a six star character by using the fulgurite crystal. Game Modes Adventure Mode : A single player Game-Mode which follows major historical events within the power universe, starting from Old Baskerville all the way to the most recent Clock Tower Games. Decisive Battles : Traditional Raids that can be played solo or cooperatively with friends. They serve as endgame content. This is the only way to acquire Fulgurites, which are needed to evolve a five star to a six star. Team Fight! : The player sets their three-character team against another player's team. The player can choose what character to use as a leader character then enters with it's two supporting characters. The player will play as the leader character and can issue orders to the supporting characters. The more wins a player has the higher they climb the rankings. Home Base : The main hub which allows players to upgrade and edit their characters. Here players can equip their characters with Artifacts of Powers to increase their stats and abilities. Characters Most of the major characters from the ''Baskerville ''Series are available across multiple rarities and power types, along with some also being available in holiday outfits. * Angela Kujo ** Solace Dark Horse ** Soul Drive Insurrection * Annabella Lockwood ** Part I *** World Traveler ** Part II *** Lockwood Institute Teacher (The Division) *** Angry (Desperado;Division) ** Christmas ** Summer Vacation * Atticus M. Vord Lockwood ** Christmas * Azura A. Lockwood ** Canine ** Syndicate Agent ** Valentine's Day ** Summer Vacation * Danica Dubois ** New Leroux Saga *** Clock Tower Games * Effie Ina Thea Zuri ** New Leroux Saga *** Clock Tower Games (Hysteria) *** Student (Surnatural) * Ellie Lockwood ** Christmas ** God's Gift ** Lockwood Institute *** Hybrid *** Chaos Theory ** Syndicate Agent * Francesco Caldwell ** Part I *** Angry ** Part II * Fenrir ** 938 ** Bloodhunter ** Gleipnir (Unmotivated) *** Motivated * Honey Skye ** New Leroux Saga *** Clock Tower Games *** Student * Indra Lee ** Lockwood Institute * Jade Lockwood ** Canine ** Valentine's Day ** Summer Vacation * Josephine Caldwell ** B.D.F Soldier ** Syndicate Agent ** Vengeance * Mary-Louise Ivlev ** Part I ** Part II ** Christmas ** Valentine's Day * Mikaela ** Quintessent Disguise ** True Form * Lulu Lazel Lachlan ** Quintessent (Lethal Injection) *** Desperado (Lethal Injection; Max Dose) ** Knight of The Abyss * Nayab ** New Leroux Saga *** Clock Tower Games *** Student * Noah Renegade ** Part I *** Baskerville *** Egypt * Passion ** Corrupted *** Desperado * Seraphine Lockwood ** Part I *** Egypt ** Part II *** Lockwood Institute Teacher *** Rock-Star ** Lunar New Year ** Christmas * Valerie B. Lockwood ** Part I (Smoke) *** Convict (Blood) *** Inked Smoker (Smoke/Melee) *** London (Ice) *** Right Eye ** Part II *** Lockwood Leader * Viola S. Lockwood ** Convict ** Lockwood Institute ** Lycan ** Christmas * Vivienne "Kenzi" Mckenzie ** New Leroux Saga *** Clock Tower Games (Cheap Trick!!) *** Student (Murder Ink) * Zed Hart Del Varr ** Quintessent ** Knight of The Abyss